Barbara Stanwyck
|data di morte = |luogo di morte = Santa Monica, |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = |coniuge 1 = Frank Fay (1928 - 1935) |coniuge 2 = Robert Taylor (1939 - 1952) }} Barbara Stanwyck è stata un'attrice statunitense famosa per la sua grande carriera cinematografica e televisiva durata 60 anni. Rimasta orfana a quattro anni e cresciuta parzialmente in case famiglia, nel 1944 la Actress divenne la donna più pagata degli Stati Uniti. Ottenne quattro nomination all'Oscar come miglior attrice per Amore sublime (1937), Colpo di fulmine (1941), La fiamma del peccato (1944) e Il terrore corre sul filo (1948). Per i suoi lavori televisivi vinse tre Emmy Awards, per The Barbara Stanwyck Show (1961), La grande vallata (1966) e Uccelli di rovo (1983). L'American Film Institute ha inserito la Stanwyck all'undicesimo posto tra le più grandi star della storia del cinema. Biografia Giovinezza Barbara Stanwyck nacque col nome di Ruby Catherine Stevens il 16 luglio 1907 a Brooklyn, New York.Madsen 1994, p. 8. Era la quinta figlia di Byron E. e Catherine Ann Stevens. I suoi genitori appartenevano alla classe operaia. Suo padre era nativo del Massachusetts e sua madre era una immigrata della Nuova Scozia.Callahan 2012, pp. 5–6."Ruby Catherine Stevens "Barbara Stanwyck." Rootsweb; retrieved April 17, 2012. Ruby perse entrambe i genitori all'età di quattro anni: la madre morì per le complicazioni di un aborto spontaneo provocatole da uno sconosciuto ubriaco che la spinse fuori da un tram in corsaCallahan 2012, p. 6. mentre il padre scomparve durante i lavori di scavi del Canale di Panama poche settimane dopo il funerale della moglie.Madsen 1994, p. 9. Ruby e il fratello Byron furono così cresciuti dalla loro sorella maggiore Mildred. Quando Mildred ottene lavoro come showgirl, Ruby e Byron furono collocati in una serie di case famiglia (ben quattro in un anno), da cui la giovane Ruby spesso scappava.Nassour and Snowberger 2000.Madsen 1994, p. 10. All'età di quattordici anni Ruby abbandonò la scuola per lavorare in un grande magazzino di Brooklyn.Prono 2008, p. 240. Subito dopo ha lavorato presso l'ufficio del telefono di Brooklyn per uno stipendio di 14 dollari a settimana: uno stipendio che le ha permesso di diventare finanziariamente indipendente.Madsen 1994, pp. 11–12. Ha poi lavorato come sarta per la rivista "Vogue", ma venne licenziato perché i clienti si lamentavano dei suoi lavori.Madsen 1994, p. 12. Il suo lavoro successivo fu quello di dattilografa per la Jerome H. Remick Music Company. L'ambizione di Ruby era quella di lavorare nel mondo dello spettacolo e la sorella, che inizialmente cercò di dissuaderla, alla fine fu costretta ad accettare la sua decisione.Madsen 1994, pp. 12–13. Ziegfeld girl e i successi a Broadway Nel 1923, pochi mesi prima del suo sedicesimo compleanno, Ruby fece un provino per lavorare nel coro dello Strand Roof, un night club situato sopra lo Strand Theatre a Times Square.Madsen 1994, p. 13. Pochi mesi dopo ottenne lavoro come ballerina nelle stagioni 1922-1923 delle Ziegfeld Follies, ballerine del New Amsterdam Theater.Callahan 2012, p. 9.Prono 2008, p. 241. Per alcuni anni lavorò come cantante lavorando da mezzanotte alle sette di mattina nei nightclubs di proprietà di Texas Guinan. Nel 1926, Billy LaHiff, proprietario di un pub frequentato da persone del mondo dello spettacolo, presentò Ruby all'impresario Willard Mack.Madsen 1994, p. 21. Mack stava per mettere in scena la rappresentazione teatrale The Noose e LaHiff suggerrì che la parte della corista poteva essere affidata ad una vera cantante. Mack accettò la proposta e dopo un provino diede la parte a Ruby.Madsen 1994, p. 22. Altri attori della rappresentazione erano Rex Cherryman e Wilfred Lucas.Wayne 2009, p. 17. L'opera non ottenne però molto successo. Mack decise di espandere la parte di Ruby per creare maggiore pathos.Madsen 1994, p. 25. The Noose tornò nei teatri il 20 ottobre 1926 e si rivelò uno dei maggiori successi della stagione teatrale, andando in scena a Broadway per nove mesi consecutivi. Su suggerimento di Mack o David Belasco, Ruby decise di cambiare il suo nome in Barbara Stanwyck combinando il primo nome del suo personaggio, Barbara Frietchie, con Stanwyck, il cognome di un'altra attrice della play, Jane Stanwyck.Madsen 1994, p. 26. Nel 1927 la Stanwyck divenne una star di Broadway poco dopo aver ottenuto il ruolo di protagonista in Burlesque. .Smith 1985, p. 8. Nello stesso periodo il produttore cinematografico Bob Kane le volle fare un provino per recitare nel film muto Broadway Nights. La Stanwyck non ottenne il ruolo da protagonista perché nel corso del provino non riuscì a scoppiare in lacrime ma ottenne una parte minore. Questa fu la sua prima apparizione in un film."Barbara Stanwyck." Arabella-and-co.com. Retrieved: June 19, 2012. Mentre recitava in Burlesque, le Oscar Levant fece conoscere l'attore Frank Fay.Wayne 2009, p. 20. La Stanwyck e Fay si sposarono nel 1928 e si trasferirono a vivere ad Hollywood. Carriera cinematografica Il primo film sonoro interpretato dalla Stanwyck fu La porta chiusa (1929), seguito da Rosa del Messico, uscito nello stesso anno. Entrambi i film non furono un successo, nonostante tutto Frank Capra scelse l'attrice per il suo Femmine di lusso (1930). A quello seguirono numerosi prominenti ruoli come quello in L'angelo bianco (1931) accanto all'attore Clark Gable. Altri celebri film recitati dall'attrice furono La donna del miracolo (1931), So Big! (1932), Perfidia (1932), L'amaro tè del generale Yen (1933), Baby Face (1933), Accadde una volta (1935), Amore sublime (1937), Il terzo delitto (1938), La via dei giganti (1939), Arriva John Doe! (1941), Tu m'appartieni (1941), Le tre sorelle (1942),La fiamma del peccato (1944), Lo strano amore di Marta Ivers (1946), Orchidea bianca (1947), Il grido del lupo (1947), Il terrore corre sul filo (1948), La roulette (1949), La confessione della signora Doyle (1952), Titanic (1953), Desiderio di donna (1953), La regina del Far West (1954) e Schiava degli apaches (1957). Barbara Stanwyck fu una delle molte attrici considerate per il ruolo di Rossella O'Hara in Via col vento (1939). Nel 1944 era la donna più pagata degli Stati Uniti. Carriera televisiva Quando la carriera cinematografica della Stanwyck iniziò a declinare nel 1957, l'attrice si diede alla carriera televisiva. La sua serie The Barbara Stanwyck Show, trasmessa nel 1961–1962, non fu un grande sussesso ma le fece vincere un Emmy Award. Dal 1965 al 1969 Barbara Stanwyck interpretò il ruolo della matriarca Victoria Barkley nella serie western La grande vallata, ruolo che la rese molto popolare in televisione e le fece vincere un altro Emmy. Recitò anche nella serie televisiva Gli intoccabili con Robert Stack. Anni dopo vinse il suo terzo Emmy per la sua interpretazione nella miniserie televisiva Uccelli di rovo. Nel 1985 fece tre apparizioni come guest star nella soap opera Dynasty prima di comparire nella sua serie spin-off I Colby accanto a Charlton Heston, Stephanie Beacham e Katharine Ross. Infelice dell'esperienza lavorativa, la Stanwyck rimase nella serie solamente nella prima stagione e il suo ruolo di Constance Colby Patterson fu l'ultimo da lei recitato. Earl Hamner Jr. (produttore di Una famiglia americana) inizialmente voleva la Stanwyck per il ruolo di Angela Channing nella soap opera Falcon Crest, ma lei rifiutò ed il ruolo andò alla sua migliore amica Jane Wyman. Vita privata Matrimoni e relazioni sentimentali nel 1941]] Mentre recitava in The Noose, Stanwyck si innamorò del suo collega Rex Cherryman, il quale era però già sposato. Cherryman si ammalò nel 1928 ed il suo medico gli consigliò di andare in viaggio per mare fino a Parigi dove lui e la Stanwyck avevano organizzato di incontrarsi. Mentre era in viaggio in mare l'attore morì di sepsi all'età di 31.Madsen 1994, p. 32. Il 26 agosto 1928 la Stanwyck si sposò con collega Frank Fay. L'attrice e Fay in seguito dichiararono che all'inizio si odiavano ma che divennero molto intimi dopo la morte di Cherryman. Secondo quanto dichiarato dal suo biografo, un aborto fallito all'età di quindici anni aveva causato all'attrice delle complicazioni che l'avevano resa impossibilitata ad avere figli.Wilson 2013, p. 51. Trasferitisi ad Hollywood la coppia adottò il 5 dicembre 1932 un bambino di dieci mesi che chiamarono Dion. Il matrimonio è stato travagliato. Nonostante fosse un attore successo a Broadway, Fay non riuscì mai ad avere successo ad Hollywood. È stato riportato che l'attore, soprattutto quando era ubriaco, ha abusato fisicamente della giovane moglie.Wayne 2009, p. 37.Callahan 2012, pp. 36, 38. Alcuni sostengono che la loro relazione è stata alla base del film A Star Is Born.Prono 2008, p. 242. La coppia divorziò il 30 dicembre 1935. La Stanwyck ottenne la custodia del loro figlio che la donna crebbe in maniera rigida e dal quale si aspettava grandi cose.Callahan 2012, p. 85. La Stanwyck ed il figlio si allontanarono dopo la sua infanzia, incontrandosi solomente un paio di volte quando egli era diventato un adulto.Corliss, Richard. "That Old Feelin': Ruby in the Rough." Time magazine, August 12, 2001. Nel 1936, mentre lavorava nel film His Brother's Wife, la Stanwyck iniziò una relazione con l'attore Robert Taylor. La coppia iniziò a vivere insieme scatenando così i giornali che parlavano continuamente della cosa. La Stanwyck esitava a risposarsi dopo il fallimento del suo primo matrimonio. Tuttavia, per seguire una pratica comune nella Hollywood dell'età d'oro, lo studio Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer insistette che i due si sposassero ed organizzò per loro il matrimonio.Callahan 2012, p. 75.Wayne 2009, p. 76. Lo coppia si sposò il 14 maggio 1939. I due vissero in un grande ranch situato nel Mandeville Canyon presso Brentwood, Los Angeles]."The 10 most expensive homes in the US: 2005." Forbes (2005); retrieved November 17, 2011. Nel 1950 la Stanwyck e Taylor decisero di divorziare.Wayne 2009, p. 87. Ci sono state molte voci circa la causa del loro divorzio ma la più probabile è che, dopo la seconda guerra mondiale, Taylor voleva crearsi una vita lontano da Hollywood e questo era un obiettivo che la Stanwyck non condivideva.Callahan 2012, pp. 87, 164. Secondo altre voci entrambi motivo del divorzio furono le relazioni extraconiugali che entrambi i coniugi avevano avuto. La coppia divorziò il 25 febbraio 1952. Barbara Stanwyck non si è mai più sposato e, secondo quanto dichiarato dall'amica e collega Linda Evans, ha sempre citato Robert Taylor come il grande amore della sua vita. La morte dell'attore avvenuta nel 1969 fu un duro colpo per l'attrice che si prese una lunga pausa dai suoi lavori cinematografici e televisivi.Callahan 2012, p. 77. Barbara Stanwyck strinse amicizia con molti attori di Hollywood, tra i quali sono da ricordare Joel McCrea e la moglie Frances Dee, George Brent, Robert Preston, Henry Fonda (che è stato a lungo innamorato di lei), James Stewart, Linda Evans, Joan Crawford, Jack Benny e la moglie Mary Livingstone, William Holden, Gary Cooper e Fred MacMurray.Wayne 2009, pp. 146, 166. Stanwyck ha avuto una relazione con l'attore Robert Wagner, conosciuto sul set del film Titanic (1953). All'epoca della loro relazione, durata quattro anni, Wagner aveva solo 22 anni mentre la Stanwyck ne aveva 45.Wagner and Eyman 2008, p. 64. Fu la Stanwyck a porre fine alla loro storia..King, Susan. "Wagner Memoir Tells of Wood Death, Stanwyck Affair." San Jose Mercury News (California) October 5, 2008, p. 6D. Retrieved: via Access World News: June 16, 2009. Negli anni Cinquanta la Stanwyck ha avuto una storia di una notte con il giovane attore Farley Granger, così come egli ha scritto nella sua autobiografia Include Me Out: My Life from Goldwyn to Broadway (2007).Granger and Calhoun 2007, p. 131.Callahan 2012, p. 163.Wayne 2009, p. 166. Politica La Stanwyck si oppose alla presidenza di Franklin Delano Roosevelt. L'attrice riteneva infatti che come lei era giunta al successo attraversando varie difficoltà, anche gli altri dovessero riuscirvi senza l'aiuto del governo.Wilson 2013, p. 266. Barbara Stanwyck fu una dei primi membri della Motion Picture Alliance for the Preservation of American Ideals (MPA), fondata nel 1944 per controllare il contenuto dei film di Hollywood e per contrastare metodi sovversivi per minare e cambiare lo stile di vita americano. Ross 2011, p. 108.Wilson 2013, p. 858. Continuò a sostenere pubblicamente le indagini della HUAC, House Committee on Un-American Activities.Frost 2011, p. 127. Barbara Stanwyck era membra del Partito Repubblicano nello stesso periodo in cui ne erano membri Walt Disney, Hedda Hopper, Randolph Scott, Robert Young, Ward Bond, William Holden, Ginger Rogers, Jimmy Stewart, George Murphy, Gary Cooper, Bing Crosby, John Wayne, Walter Brennan, Shirley Temple, Bob Hope, Adolphe Menjou, Helen Hayes, Frank Capra e Fred MacMurray.Diorio 1984, p. 202.Barbara Stanwyck biography, imdb.com; retrieved November 17, 2011.Metzger 1989, p. 27. Era una fan dell'attivista ed autore libertario Ayn Rand e convinse Jack L. Warner alla Warner Bros. ad acquistare i diritti di The Fountainhead prima che il romanzo diventasse un bestseller.Peikoff 1997, pp. 403, 497. Religione Stanwyck era una devota protestante e venne battezzata nel giugno 1916 dal Reverendo J. Frederic Berg della Chiesa riformata protestante olandese.Wilson 2013, p. 23. Si convertì al cattolicesimo quando si sposò col primo marito, Frank Fay.Wilson 2013, p. 123. Ultimi anni e morte Una volta riritatasi dalle scene, Barbara Stanwyck trascorse gli ultimi anni facendo diverse opere di carità. Nel 1981 venne svegliata nel cuore della notte da un intruso entrato nella sua casa di Beverly Hills, il quale la colpì sulla testa con una torcia e poi l'ha chiusa in un armadio mentre lui le rubava gioielli del valore di 40.000 dollari.Barbara Stanwyck profile, people.com; accessed November 8, 2015. L'anno seguente, mentre girava Uccelli di rovo, le inalazioni del fumo degli effetti speciali del set le causarono una serie di bronchiti.Stark, John. "Barbara Stanwyck, "A Stand-Up Dame", The People, February 5, 1990; retrieved December 24, 2010. Barbara Stanwyck morì il 20 gennaio 1990 per un infarto presso il Saint John's Health Center. Prima di morire fece sapere che non voleva che si tenesse per lei un servizio funebre.Flint, Peter B. "Barbara Stanwyck, Actress, Dead at 82", The New York Times, January 22, 1990, p. D11. Sempre secondo le sue volonta venne cremata e le sue ceneri furono sparse sopra la Lone Pine, in California, dove l'attrice aveva girato molti film western.Callahan 2012, p. 220. Premi e nominations Filmografia *''Broadway Nights'' (1927) (non accreditata) *''La porta chiusa'' (The Locked Door) (1929) *''Rosa del Messico'' (Mexicali Rose) (1929) *''Femmine di lusso'' (Ladies of Leisure) (1930) *''Illicit'' (1931) *''Dieci soldi a danza'' (Ten Cents a Dance) (1931) *''The Stolen Jools'' (1931) Cortometraggio *''L'angelo bianco'' (Night Nurse) (1931) *''La donna del miracolo'' (The Miracle Woman) (1931) *''Proibito'' (Forbidden) (1932) *''Perfidia'' (Shopworn) (1932) *''So Big!'' (1932) *''Il prezzo da pagare'' (The Purchase Price) (1932) *''L'amaro tè del generale Yen'' (The Bitter Tea of General Yen) (1933) *''Recluse'' (Ladies They Talk About) (1933) *''Baby Face'' (1933) *''Sempre nel mio cuore'' (Ever in My Heart) (1933) *''L'ultima carta'' (Gambling Lady) (1934) *''A Lost Lady'' (1934) *''La sposa nell'ombra'' (The Secret Bride) (1934) *''The Woman in Red'' (1935) *''Accadde una volta'' (Red Salute) (1935) *''La dominatrice'' (Annie Oakley) (1935) *''Messaggio segreto'' (A Message to Garcia) (1936) *''La forza dell'amore'' (The Bride Walks Out) (1936) *''L'ultima prova'' (His Brother's Wife) (1936) *''La canzone del fiume'' (Banjo on My Knee) (1936) *''L'aratro e le stelle'' (The Plough and the Stars) (1936) *''La figlia perduta'' (Internes Can't Take Money) (1937) *''Sigillo segreto'' (This Is My Affair) (1937) *''Amore sublime'' (Stella Dallas) (1937) *''Pronto per due'' (Breakfast for Two) (1937) *''Amore senza domani'' (Always Goodbye) (1938) *''Il terzo delitto'' (The Mad Miss Manton) (1938) *''La via dei giganti'' (Union Pacific) (1939) *''Passione'' (Golden Boy) (1939) *''Ricorda quella notte'' (Remember the Night) (1940) *''Lady Eva'' (The Lady Eve) (1941) *''Arriva John Doe!'' (Meet John Doe) (1941) *''Tu m'appartieni'' (You Belong to Me) (1941) *''Colpo di fulmine'' (Ball of Fire) (1941) *''L'ispiratrice'' (The Great Man's Lady) (1942) *''Le tre sorelle'' (The Gay Sisters) (1942) *''Il carnevale della vita'' (Flesh and Fantasy) (1943) *''Le stelle hanno paura'' (Lady of Burlesque) (1943) *''La fiamma del peccato'' (Double Indemnity) (1944) *''Ho baciato una stella'' (Hollywood Canteen) (1944) *''Il sergente e la signora'' (Christmas in Connecticut) (1945) *''Hollywood Victory Caravan'' (1945) Cortometraggio *''Quella di cui si mormora'' (My Reputation) (1946) *''Non c'è due... senza tre'' (The Bride Wore Boots) (1946) *''Lo strano amore di Marta Ivers'' (The Strange Love of Martha Ivers) (1946) *''Vecchia California'' (California) (1947) *''La seconda signora Carroll'' (The Two Mrs. Carrolls) (1947) *''Orchidea bianca'' (The Other Love) (1947) *''Il grido del lupo'' (Cry Wolf) (1947) *''Rivista di stelle'' (Variety Girl) (1947) *''La moglie ricca'' (B.F.'s Daughter) (1948) *''Il terrore corre sul filo'' (Sorry, Wrong Number) (1948) *''La roulette'' (The Lady Gambles) (1949) *''I marciapiedi di New York'' (East Side, West Side) (1949) *''Il romanzo di Thelma Jordon'' (The File on Thelma Jordon) (1950) *''Non voglio perderti'' (No Man of Her Own) (1950) *''Le furie'' (The Furies) (1950) *''Indianapolis'' (To Please a Lady) (1950) *''La casa del corvo'' (The Man with a Cloak) (1951) *''La confessione della signora Doyle'' (Clash by Night) (1952) *''La marea della morte'' (Jeopardy) (1953) *''Titanic'' (Titanic) (1953) *''Desiderio di donna'' (All I Desire) (1953) *''Ballata selvaggia'' (Blowing Wild) (1953) *''Notturno selvaggio'' (The Moonlighter) (1953) *''Uomini violenti'' (The Violent Men) (1954) *''Ti ho visto uccidere'' (Witness to Murder) (1954) *''La sete del potere'' (Executive Suite) (1954) *''La regina del Far West'' (Cattle Queen of Montana) (1954) *''L'avventuriero di Burma'' (Escape to Burma) (1955) *''Quella che avrei dovuto sposare'' (There's Always Tomorrow) (1955) *''Il mio amante è un bandito'' (The Maverick Queen) (1956) *''Quegli anni selvaggi'' (These Wilder Years) (1956) *''The Ford Television Theatre, nell'episodio "Sudden Silence" (1956) *Delitto senza scampo'' (Crime of Passion) (1957) *''Schiava degli apaches'' (Trooper Hook) (1957) *''Quaranta pistole'' (Forty Guns) (1957) *''Goodyear Theatre, nell'episodio "Three Dark Years" (1958) *Alcoa Theatre, nell'episodio "Three Years Dark" (1958) *The Real McCoys, nell'episodio "The McCoys Visit Hollywood (1959) (non accreditata) *I racconti del West'' (Zane Grey Theater), negli episodi "The Freighter" (1958), "Trail to Nowhere" (1958), "Hang the Heart High" (1959) e "The Lone Woman" (1959) *''The Barbara Stanwyck Show'' (1960-1961) Show televisivo *''The Joey Bishop Show, nell'episodio "A Windfall for Mom" (1961) *General Electric Theater, nell'episodio "Star Witness: The Lili Parrish Story" (1961) *Gli uomini della prateria'' (Rawhide), nell'episodio "The Captain's Wife" (1962) *''Anime sporche'' (Walk on the Wild Side) (1962) *''The Dick Powell Theatre, nell'episodio "Special Assignment" (1962) *Gli intoccabili'' (The Untouchables), negli episodi "Elegy" (1962) e "Search for a Dead Man" (1963) *''Carovane verso il west'' (Wagon Train), negli episodi "The Maud Frazer Story" (1961), "The Caroline Casteel Story" (1962), "The Molly Kincaid Story" (1963) e "The Kate Crawley Story" (1964) *''Il cantante del luna park'' (Roustabout) (1964) *''Passi nella notte'' (The Night Walker) (1964) *''Calhoun: County Agent'' (1964) Film TV *''La grande vallata'' (The Big Valley) (1965-1969) Serie TV *''La casa che non voleva morire'' (The House That Would Not Die) (1970) Film TV *''Il gusto del peccato'' (A Taste of Evil) (1971) Film TV *''Lettera smarrita'' (The Letters) (1973) Film TV *''Charlie's Angels'' (Charlie's Angels), nell'episodio "I ragazzi di Toni" (1980) *''Uccelli di rovo'' (The Thorn Birds) (1983) Miniserie TV *''Dynasty'' (Dynasty), negli episodi "I californiani" (1985), "L'uomo" (1985) e "I titani" (1985) *''I Colby'' (The Colbys) (1985-1986) Serie TV Note Stanwyck, Barbara Stanwyck, Barbara